Samir Mehran
: You may be looking for Samir Hussain from Season 6. Samir Mehran was a conspirator working with the Kamistani coup leaders Farhad Hassan and General Wasim during Day 8. With an American businessman supporting him, he betrayed Farhad's original scheme for the rods and began to execute a plan to attack New York City with them. Day 8 Samir was at a secret rendezvous waiting for the nuclear rods to be delivered by Sergei Bazhaev's men. When he and Farhad spoke on the phone, Samir warned him that more of their co-conspirators in Kamistan were being arrested. Samir spoke for himself as well as General Wasim when he expressed his anxiety: if the military was completely purged of their supporters, the fuel rods would be useless to them. Farhad angrily asserted his dominance and demanded to know why Wasim didn't call him directly. As they finished the call, Farhad ordered him to be prepared for the eventual arrival of the cargo. After Samir met with Farhad, they found a height from which to observe Josef Bazhaev after he stopped with the fuel rods. Samir used a sniper rifle to observe Josef; as his target prepared to leave and accept an immunity deal with the government, Samir opened fire and killed Josef. After bringing the rods back to their secure spot, Samir informed Farhad that the area was owned by a "businessman" who supports their cause. He introduced Farhad to a new crew of henchmen and then revealed that it would be impossible to bring the rods back to Kamistan. The new plan would be to strike America. He spent some time convincing Farhad that America was the real enemy, and that the US must be attacked to prevent Omar Hassan from becoming a puppet politician and Kamistan from becoming another corrupt Middle Eastern nation. Farhad seemed shocked but finally agreed to help them, even volunteering to enlist some support. As Ali walked Farhad to a phone, the two fought and Farhad escaped. Samir then sent Ali and many of the men to kill him and prepared to evacuate the nuclear materials. At a diner with the rods in a truck outside, Samir and some of the others waited until Ali returned after shooting Farhad. There, they watched a news report which stated that Farhad had been rescued from fatal gunshot wounds. The report was a lie fabricated by CTU, and the terrorists were deceived. Ali offered to go to the hospital and make the kill for certain, but Samir instead chose Marcos Al-Zacar to complete the task because Marcos was less conspicuous as an assassin and had a mother named Elaine Al-Zacar. Samir went out to the truck and informed Marcos of his mission, and prepared him with a high-explosive suicide vest with a detonator. Al-Zacar then found out eventually that they had been set up, and that Farhad was already dead, and tried to blow himself up, but his vest was disarmed by CTU in time and Jack Bauer and the CTU team surrounded him. He then had no choice but to escape from Jack Bauer and barricade himself inside a chamber, where Samir told him to re-arm and detonate the vest manually. Samir and his men were then able to gain access to the surveillance around the chamber. After a while, Jack was able to get Marcos to open the vest, using Marco's mother as leverage, so Samir armed the bomb again, causing it to finally detonate, killing Marcos, but not before he confessed to Jack Bauer a crucial lead, Tarin Faroush. hostage. ("Day 8: 3:00am-4:00am")]] Discovering that Kayla Hassan had already found out about Tarin through her mother, Samir had Tarin kidnap Kayla and lead her to an abandoned bank, and used Kayla as leverage to get File 33, which contained confidential information from the DOD about the nuclear weapons of the US. However, as they had long expected, the file was not sent, so Tarin had one last play to fake an escape, letting Kayla drive out of the scene alive and contact CTU, hiding an electromagnetic pulse bomb in the car she drove. Shortly after Kayla arrived at CTU, the bomb detonated, successfully bringing CTU down and furthering Samir's plan to detonate the rods in Manhattan. Around 4:10am, he loaded the rods onto a Zodiac. One of his men informed him of a vehicle approaching. He ordered his team to engage. Tarin identified Jack Bauer as an ex-CTU agent and how it was unlikely they'd be able to take him out easily. Having his men keep them pinned down, Samir and Tarin boarded the Zodiac, bound for Manhattan. As they arrived, he called Dana Walsh at CTU to ensure everything was going according to plan before getting into a taxi and driving off. He then brought the rods to Ahman in Manhattan to be armed to detonate. After the dirty bomb was armed he called President Taylor and demanded she deliver President Hassan to him or he would Detonate the rods, effectivley holding New York city hostage. President Taylor refused to give in to his demands causing her chief of staff Rob Weiss and General David Brucker to have a mercenary group attempt to abduct and deliver Hassan to Samir. General Brucker's plan failed at first after Jack Bauer was able to kill all but one of them. President Hassan however did not want to be the cause of the deaths of innocent people so he knocked Bauer out and turned himself over to the surviving Mercenary and was in turn delivered to Tarin Faroush and the bomb was found and disarmed in time. Jack arrived on the scene and discovered what had happened and had CTU track Tarins movements via sattelite. An ambush was teh set into place in order to cut Tarin off and rescue Hassan but was thwarted by Dana walsh. Tarin's vehicle crashed while being pursued by Jack resulting in his death but upon reaching the wrecked SUV Jack discovered that they switched Hassan to a different car during the pursuit. Hassan was then taken to Samir's hideout inside of an apartment building, Where Samir revealed he once fought with Hassan when Hassan was a general and said he was a great leader then, but now he beleived Hassan was weak and selling his country out with the proposed peace agreement. hassan pleaded with Samir to have faith in him again and tried to make him understand that the peace agreement was what was best for his country, angered by this, Samir then tortured Hassan until Hassan would agree to confess his "sins", and the peace agreement was wrong, on an internet broadcast. But Hassan refused to do so even after being shocked repeatedly with a stun gun and threatened with dismemberment by Samir. Samir then decide he would read off Hassan's crimes himself and then execute him as planned and then had Ahman start up the internet feed. Dana Walsh was then soon exposed as the traitor in CTU and taken into custody, she asked to speak to Jack Bauer in order to make a deal: immunity and "compensation" in exchange for the location President Hassan was being held. After getting the information they needed from Dana Jack and Cole led a team to Samir's hide out just as Samir was ending his rant and preparing to execute President Hassan. Jack and Renee Walker were able to find the apartment Samir was in by using audio surveilance. Jack and Renee both quietly made their way into the apartment where Jack discovered a hole in the closet wall and another room Samir was using for the broadcast. Jack then gunned down Samir's men in the room, Samir then opened fire on Jack with a macine pistol but Jack quickly gunned him down with two shots to the chest, killing him. Jack then realized the broadcast was still playing and when he turned around he was faced with the dead body of President Hassan, his throat cut. The broadcast had not been a live feed and Samir had already executed president Hassan before Jack had a chance to save him. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 8 characters Category:Day 8 antagonists Category:Deceased characters